Children who use augmentative and alternative communication (AAC) need to be accurate spellers to create spontaneous communication;however, they consistently read and spell below age- and grade-level hindering their ability to participate in classroom activities and to become productive members of a literate society. This research study will use a single-subject design to investigate the influence of a computerized artificial subvocal articulation, speech intelligibility, and phonologic-orthographic consistency of target words during spelling tasks in school age-children with cerebral palsy who use AAC. The specific aims of the proposed research project address the following questions: 1. Does an artificial subvocal articulation (i.e., sounding out specific sounds in the target word) increase accuracy of spelling nonword targets that vary in phonologic-orthographic consistency in children with cerebral palsy who use AAC to communicate [or supplement their speech]? 2. Does speech intelligibility mediate the influence of artificial subvocal articulation in spelling nonwords with varying phonologic-orthographic consistency in children with cerebral palsy who use AAC to communicate [or supplement their speech]? The long-term goal of this line of inquiry is to expand the communication capacity of children who use AAC through increased written language proficiency. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This research study will investigate the influences of a computerized artificial subvocal articulation, speech intelligibility, and phonologic-orthographic consistency of target words during spelling tasks in school age- children with cerebral palsy who use augmentative and alternative communication (AAC). The long-term goal of this line of inquiry is to expand [communication capacity with children with complex communication needs through increased written language proficiency.